tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Handbook of the Coalition of Tradesfolke
Book This item can be placed on the floor in any house type. NO-TRADE Item Id 4099160644 Game Link \aITEM -195806652 -1989925582:Handbook of the Coalition of Tradesfolke\/a How to Obtain can be obtained by speaking with Trainer Arthur Merrin on the Outpost of the Overlord. Book Lore Handbook of the Coalition of Tradesfolke Any great civilization is not built in a day. Look at how long we have survived and prospered, through the adversity of time and place. And yet, we are more than a city of might and brawn. The skills of our artisans and tradesfolk provide us with improved weaponry and armor as well as other vital products. -- Trade Commissioner Lasarian Nasin, Freeport Coalition of Tradesfolke In order to be competitive in today's marketplace, the Freeport Coalition of Tradesfolke provides you with this basic guide to commerce. You will learn many things on your own over time, so do not consider this book your only guide to success. Rely on your own resources and skills and you will prosper. Upon arrival at your new district, locate the tradeskill area within your home village. This should be marked on your map, and will most likely be accessed through a small trapdoor. Inside you will find a broker, some representatives of the Coalition of Tradesfolke, a fuel vendor, and the tradeskill delegate. The tradeskill delegate can teach you more about how to become an artisan. As you know, every district caters to different clientele, therefore the Freeport Coalition of Tradesfolke maintains separate yet equal connections in each of them. In this way, we can ensure the quality of the merchandise being offered in service of the Overlord. In order to create items, an artisan will need to obtain raw harvests. These can be purchased from others, but the cheapest alternative, and on that the Coalition of Tradesfolke endorses, is to gather your own. You can harvest appropriate supplies to begin learning to craft in areas around Freeport such as the Graveyard (located through Longshadow Alley or Stonestair Byway); The Ruins and the Sunken City (accessed by ringing the mariner's bell on one of the district docks); or the Sprawl (access via Scale Yard or Big Bend). Every artisan's skills and desires can take them on different paths through life. You will find new doors open to you as you continue to grow and prosper as a local artisan. As you progress in skill, you will decide which type of craft to specialize in. To choose your specialty, you will speak to the Crafting Trainer who stands near the entrance of each crafting area in the districts. As you gain in skill, you will be able to purchase new recipes from the Crafting Trainer also. Advanced recipes that will teach you to make more valuable mastercrafted items can be obtained through adventuring, or from those who adventure. The broker is a good resource to search for these, if you have not yet made the acquaintance of many others in your new home. The Coalition is the official governing body of all trade activity within the territory of Freeport. Although not a true part of the government, they are charged with the task of trade organization. The Coalition maintains an absolute monopoly on the regional trade market, and is thus a major force in the trade world. Since Freeport is the trade hub of the world, thanks to its robust shipping lanes and major continental highways, the Coalition is a force to be reckoned with in the global economy. The Coalition also manages all trade activity of Freeport. They are charged with taxing the populace and even enforcing the taxes in any way they see fit. The Coalition of Tradesfolke headquarters is located in West Freeport, near the Militia House. As you increase in skill as an artisan, you may find it prudent to offer your services to support the Coalition. Representatives of the Coalition of Tradesfolke will offer you work order tasks for items that are currently needed for use or trade. Completing these tasks will not only earn you experience in your trade and a small monetary reimbursement, but will also improve your standing in the eyes of the Coalition of Tradesfolke. Work order representatives can be found at the Coalition headquarters, as well as in most crafting areas in the outlying districts. However, do not attempt to pass of inferior items for a work order, as this may endanger not only your reputation, but perhaps your life. If you earn sufficient status with the Coalition of Tradesfolke to merit recognition, the society's faction merchant located in West Freeport will sell you a title certificate should you wish to purchase an official title from the society. You will also be granted access to purchase a number of other amenities including house items, uniforms, and some of the society's most closely-guarded recipes. The Coalition ensures that those who serve faithfully are rewarded appropriately. Your mandatory support is entirely voluntary. As you advance in your trade, consider the path you wish to pursue. There are three main branches of craft: the craftsmen, the outfitters, and the scholars. Once you progress to the ninth rank of skill you will need to choose which branch, or archtype, you wish to pursue. At your nineteenth rank of skill, you will choose your final speciality. As you specialize, you will continue to learn new recipes in your area of specialty, but you will no longer learn recipes for crafts in other areas. The three type of craftsmen are: carpenter, provisioner, and woodworker. Carpenters make furniture for decorating your home, strong boxes for bank storage, altars, and sales containers for use on the broker. Provisioners make food and drink to keep adventurers fighting in top form. And woodworkers make wooden weapons and shields, bows and arrows, magical totems, and harvesting tools. Outfitters are armorers, tailors, and weaponsmiths. Armorers specialize in plate and chainmail armor, and metal shields. Tailors make cloth and leather armor, fancy dress clothing, hex dolls, backpacks, and containers for thrown ammo. Weaponsmiths specialize in metal weapons of all types. Scholars are alchemists, jewelers, and sages. Alchemists specialize in potions and poisons, and also make combat art upgrades for fighter types. Jewelers make items of jewelry, and also combat art upgrades for scout types. And sages make spell upgrades for mages and healers. Besides the nine main artisan trades, there are also the skills of tinkering and transmuting that can be learned by anybody, in addition to their normal profession. Tinkering is the process created by gnomes many centuries ago. It is the art of making mechanical gadgets and gizmos to make life a little easier. You can create devices that will enhance your own abilities in combat; most of these can only be safely operated by yourself and other tinkers, however, as the mechanisms are far too complex for non-tinkerers to understand. Since many tinkered items are adventuring-related, it can be a useful secondary craft to augment an adventurers abilities. Transmuting is the art of breaking down unused items into components, and Adorning allows you to use the results to make Adornments. Adornments are items that can be applied to your equipment to permanently enhance the equipment. Only those who have studied the skill of Adorning can create Adornments. However, any interested Artisan my learn Trasmuting, Adorning, Tinkering, or all three. Those interested in learning more about tinkering, transmuting, or adorning can consult trainers available on the continent of Faydwer, in the city of Kelethin or at the docks in Butcherblock Mountains. Should you decide at any time to change your profession as an artisan, Jonak Harvester, the career counsellor at the Coalition of Tradesfolke headquarters, can assist you in retraining to start a new profession. Should you choose to pursue the life of an artisan, you may wish to keep this manual in your room for reference as needed. Being an artisan is a noble calling. We work independently and yet ultimately combine our efforts towards serving the Overlord and the Coalition. You will be able to earn a decent wage based entirely on your own efforts, provided you keep abreast of the latest developments by working with the Coalition in your district, and using your wit and skill. The Overlord knows the value of the artisan to Freeport's society; it is no less a place than that of any brave fighter or learned mage. Do not disappoint him. Category:Item Category:House Decoration Category:Book